


Locked Inside

by Willow580



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow580/pseuds/Willow580
Summary: This is a little snapshot into Dean, Cas, and Devyn's daily life. I'm not sure how many there will be total but they are little snippets that I really like but that don't quite fit anywhere in the story.





	

Devyn couldn’t get enough of Dean. Her Alpha. Her mate. Her nose was buried in his neck. She could, and would given the opportunity, spend hours just inhaling his scent. Nosing under his jaw. Licking a trail down to his collar bone. Nipping the sensitive skin under his ear. She would nip and licks her claim into his skin, lapping up any drops of blood that came to the surface like a kitten with cream.  
Her favorite was when she was straddling his lap, knees pressed into the couch. She could feel him hardening against her wet pussy, feel him squirming under her. He was trying to hold still, to be good. She would grind against him, teeth sinking into flesh at the perfect friction of his cock against her core. His eyes would roll back in pleasure, whimpers and moans escaping his parted lips. His hands would tighten, fingers digging into whatever flesh he was holding onto; hips, thighs, even her ass once. His calloused hands had worked their way under her shorts, stroked across the edge of her lace panties before slipping under the edge and slipping further down. Fingers clenched in the lace, pulled, stretched it across that sensitive bundle of nerves until she gasped. Couldn’t breath, face buried in the crook where neck and shoulder met. Begging with her body, rocking and shuddering. Mewling for more. So close as his hips rolled beneath her, fingers tightening, the sound of fabric ripping. Another shuddering breath. Dean was cursing under his breath, she can’t make it out. To focused on the sensations flooding her body. His free hand slides between them. There! Right there! She throws her head back, they’re both right on the edge. Him just from watching her, listening to her, feeling her. Another moment, yes, please!  
“Dean?” They heard as the door clicked shut, louder than a gunshot. Devyn cried out in frustration and for a fraction of time she didn’t think Dean would let her go, his fingers tightened. And then his hands disappeared and she rocketed off his lap and up the stairs, her door slamming behind her.  
“God damn it Sam!” She heard Dean growl at his brother. “Don’t you know how to fucking call first?!”  
“I did Dean. Four times.” Sam replied, the rest drown out by music as frustrated tears rolled down her cheeks.


End file.
